What Happens in Berlin Stays in Berlin
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: New take on how Dom and Letty reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break from Ready to Love and do a short little story about the reunion of Dom and Letty from Berlin. I wanted to make it a little different than the one I have read. Dis regard all the trailers and spoilers that have been released. **

**I have a few written from Ready to Love. So I will update that soon :) **

**Let me know what you think of this one **

* * *

Letty POV

I was walking around Berlin, trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night. It had been three years ago that my car flipped, and I ran like hell. It was too dangerous to go home. Mia didn't need that. I tried to find Dom, but had no luck. When he didn't want to be found he wasn't.

It wasn't until the other night when I saw the news and saw that Brain, Dom and Mia robbed a bank. It was in Rio, which was the place I was going to start. I needed to talk to Dom. So many questions.

He left. Just up and left me. Why didn't he come and look for me, he was safe now. He had more money than he could count. Maybe he didn't love me anymore. Maybe he just didn't want me. But I was more pissed than sad. I was lonely. After everything we went through, he just left.

I found a little hotel, and was catching a flight tomorrow night. It was raining out and it made me think of a night years ago with Dom,

_It was a week after my dad had ran out on me. We were lying on my bed, in my now empty house. I was drawing circles on Dom's chest and he was playing with my hair. We had been doing this since the night he left. Not talking just being there. I finally had to say something,_

_"Thank you"_

_"You're welcome."_

_"You'll never leave will you."_

_"Course not."_

_"Even if we break up or fight. Promise we'll still be friends?"_

_"You won't get rid of me without a fight."_

_I smiled, and kissed him. He took my hand as he stood up._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We're going to dance in the rain."_

_"Dom."_

_"No arguments. You need a little fun. Your dad was the dumbest man I know for leaving. And let's forget him, besides you have me. And I'm awesome."_

_"Careful, if your head gets any bigger we won't get out of the door."_

_He laughed and picked me up. He ran out to the backyard and spun me around. He put me down and I put my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. We stood there and dance for hours. We were sick for days after that._

Doms POV

I was sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. After everything in Rio we decided to go Columbia and buy a beach house. Mia and Brian live upstairs with Tyler, their son. I lived in the basement apartment. The middle floor family space, it was a nice set up. We lived together because we lived for each other.

It had been two years since Lettys death, and I still couldn't believe how much our lives have changed since then. The relationship with Elena never went anywhere, it couldn't my heart wasn't open. I'd rather just be alone than with someone that wasn't Letty.

_I remember one time when she went on vacation, the night before she was leaving,_

_I came up behind her and hugged. I snuggled my head into neck smelling her shampoo._

_"Don't go."_

_"I have to go."_

_"No you don't."_

_"You were the one that convinced me to go and see my grandma."_

_"Everyone has dumb moments."_

_She laughed and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my head back into her neck. _

_"I'm coming back."_

_"If you don't go, you won't have to come back."_

_"What?"_

_She laughed and I laughed. That was the dumbest thing to say. _

_"I'm just going to miss you."_

_She rubbed my head, and whispered, "I will too papi."_

_"Promise you'll come back to me."_

_She took my face in her hands and we looked in each other eyes. _

_"I will always come back to you."_

That memory has always haunted me. I could still here her say it to me, like she was next to me. I felt body heat from sitting beside me. Mia, she's been worried.

"Dom, you need to move on."

"If Brian died, and I told you to move on. Would you?"

She looked at me for a long time, before she shook her head, she put her head on my shoulder.

"I just wish, she was here."

"Me too."

"Why are you up so late Mi?"

"Tyler keeps crying. Brian's trying to calm him down. I walked out to the porch and saw this rather large guy sitting on the beach. I figured he might need someone to talk too."

"Mia, I should have never left her. She would be here. I was so stupid."

"You thought you were protecting her. Letty was always the stubborn one."

"I just wish I could talk to her one more time."

"I know."

She stood up and made me stand with her.

"What?"

"You know you're the only one that calms Tyler down."

"Well he does love his favorite uncle."

"He's only one and he already loves you more than me. You always were gravity, pulling people towards you."

I laughed putting my arm around her shoulder. We walked up to the house, and Brian was trying to calm him down.

"Pass him over."

He put him in my arms, and he stopped crying.

"I feel like he hates me."

"Brian he loves you. Think of it this way, Dom handles him. We can have some alone time."

Mia winked at him and he grabbed her.

"Gross. We've talked about this. You're sex life needs to be private."

"Then you better put Tyler in his room with you, because we're going to have some fun."

I laughed and waved them off. They screamed thank you, and upstairs. I walked to the basement with Tyler in my hands. He looked just like Mia. But he had Brian's eyes. I loved this little guy, ever since Mia told us we were a family. We were never apart and now we were closer than ever. I tucked Tyler in to the crib he had in my apartment and he fell asleep.

I was happy that he loved me. It was someone since Letty I loved from the moment I saw him. He was perfect. I lay in my bed talking to the sky,

"Hey Let. I know you're watching this. I wish this was us. I wish we had a kid, I wish I had never left you. I just want to hug you again. I love you. We never said that enough."

With that I fell asleep, not realizing tomorrow my life was going to change all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty's POV

I got off the plane and decided to start at the apartment of the cop Dom was hooking up with. I don't know why he would do it. For me our love never died, he knew I was out here. If it was safe enough for her, why wasn't it safe for me? Because she had a badge?

I got to the apartment, and I knocked. I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew she'd know where Dom was. No one answered, I turned the knob and the door opened.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer. I decided to just get an address and go before I lost my courage. I went over to a stack of mail that was on the cupboard. No luck, however on the fridge there was a phone number and an address. It was Dom's writing. I grabbed it and left the apartment before she saw me and called Dom.

I booked a flight, and was on the first flight, I was about to confront Dom about everything that happened in the last three years. What if he had kids? What if he was in love with someone else? I prayed that he had a reason, for everything. We had been through hell and back. It was going to be a huge fight, but we were no strangers to that.

_I was sitting in the middle of his bed; it was two weeks after Mr. T had died. Dom was always out, drinking and smoking. Cheating, although I hope those were just rumors. In my heart I knew they weren't. He had changed into a dark person I didn't even know anymore. I looked up when the door knob wobbled._

_"Letty I'm not in the mood to fight with you."_

_"Then you can listen."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Like hell you are."_

_I looked over to the bag that was packed on the chair. I got up to pick it up and walk out. He blocked me. He wasn't drunk this time; it was anger in his eyes, pain and sadness. He grabbed my arm._

_"Let go of me."_

_I pulled my arm away and he looked at me._

_"You're just going to leave too?"_

_That was it, it was the start of a screaming match._

_"Dom, you are such an asshole! For two weeks I've waited for you to give me a reason not too."_

_"If you didn't notice, I've been dealing with shit."_

_"You aren't the only one! We all lost something."_

_"Why do you always have to make things about you?!"_

_"Me? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not the one out whoring around, I'm not the one that MY sister wants to talk to but can't because you are nowhere to be found."_

_"Maybe you just don't belong here."_

_That one hurt. It felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. He reached out to hug me. I shook my head. _

_"Don't touch me."_

_"Let, I didn't mean that."_

_"I've put up with a lot of your shit Dom. That was the last straw. I love you more than you will ever know. But this you, I can't do this. I've tried to help you, but you need to help yourself. Spend time with Mia, figure things out."_

_"Let."_

_I shook my head and walked downstairs with my bag. As I opened the door two cops were standing there. Dom was chasing me down the stairs._

_"Dominic Torreto?" one of the officers asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're under arrest for the assault of Kenny Linder."_

_I dropped my bag, on the ground and looked in Dom's eyes. I knew it was true._

_"Dom what the hell are they talking about."_

_That's when I noticed the blood on his shirt I hadn't noticed when he walked in. He shook his head and the cops clicked the handcuffs. He mouthed he was sorry and he loved me. As they walked him to the car, I shouted after him, _

_"I love you."_

I drifted off to sleep and before I knew it the plane had landed and I was in a cab ready to face the man that could break my heart than put it together all in 5 minutes.

Doms POV

We were all sitting around the table eating breakfast and Tyler was running around laughing in his diaper.

"I think we should open a garage."

"Hell ya."

"Are you two crazy?"

"Mia, come on. It'll be fun."

She rolled her eyes. She was just as bored as us. She started cleaning up and taking Tyler upstairs.

"Dom, I think we should. We're so bored."

Mia walked down the stairs.

"You boys better show me a couple properties before I change my mind"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I decided to just stay put, Tyler was napping anyways. I would be happy just to have a garage again. It was a couple hours later and Tyler was running around as I chased him. There was a knock on the door. He stopped running to the porch and re directed to the front door. I caught him and held him upside down as I answered. I almost dropped him when I did. A ghost was standing in front of me. But that couldn't be, someone who just looked like her. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes and she had a scar beside her eye that didn't belong. But I was sure it was her.

I heard tyler start laughing, I looked down and he was looking at me. I laughed his face was really red. I put him on his feet and he ran off.

"Don't go outside."

He looked at me and smiled and ran off.

"Sorry, Hi. Can I help you?"

"That's what you have to say to me? After three years."

She lifted her sunglasses and when I saw her eyes. I knew it was her, no doubt in my mind. I stepped back a little, my breath stuck in my throat.

"I mean, I know I look good but that's never stop you from saying Hi papi."

"Let?"

"Who else would I be, don't be a dumbass."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Now you're an even bigger dumb ass."

I could only whisper her name again before Tyler was crying. She looked down at the child and I picked him up, he snuggled in my neck and I rubbed his back. She looked hurt, I told her to come in and I'd be back. I walked upstairs to change Tyler and he fell asleep again. I think he had a cold coming on.

I walked downstairs, and she was still sitting there. It wasn't a dream.

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"I was at your funeral."

* * *

**PLease Review. **

**I want to know what you think :)**

**Update for Ready to Love soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Letty's POV

When he opened the door, I felt so happy. I wanted to just hug him and feel safe for once in the last 3 years. Then I saw the boy in his arms that looked so happy. He looked like a Torreto. I heard him laugh and it was the cutest thing ever. Dom smiled at him like Tony used to smile at us.

When I took my glasses off his expression, I don't even know. Horror, shock, relief, disbelief. The little boy ran back up and started crying. The minute Dom picked him up he was calm. It was the Dom I remember. The father type, he told me to come in as he went upstairs with the boy.

Then it hit me. He thought I was dead. He walked back downstairs and I had to ask.

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"I was at your funeral."

"Funeral?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head and he sat down.

"You're telling me the past three years you've been alive?"

I nodded; I was trying to take it all in. What was happening?

"Are you okay?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Give me a minute to process Let. You're alive."

"And you would have known that if you hadn't left me."

"You have no idea how sorry I am about that."

"Dom. You don't get to say you're sorry."

"Why not? I am. Letty I am so sorry."

"Dom, I don't want to hear it."

"Then why are you here?"

"I guess, I guess I missed you."

The boy started to cry upstairs. He sighed, and got up. He put his hand on my knee has he did. The contact was all I needed to know I was supposed to be here. He walked upstairs, and five minutes later came downstairs with a sleeping boy with him.

"Sorry, he has a fever. He just likes to cuddle when he's sick."

"He's cute."

"Torretos usually are."

I laughed at his comment. Conversation was so easy with him, even with all of our unresolved issues. Somehow it was just simple. But the fear in the back of my mind was that it was his kid.

"He's not mine."

"What?"

"I can still read you Let. He's Mia and Brian's."

"The cop?"

"Ex cop. He's part of the family now."

"Obviously."

"Letty."

"Don't even Letty me."

He rolled his eyes, "Still more stubborn than ever I see."

"Why was it safe for Mia? And not for me?"

"Mia got into this life without me."

I gave him a look to continue.

"Before the whole bank robbery, I was going back to Lompoc. I took the sentence without a fight because I thought you were dead Let. I didn't have any reason to live anymore. Than Brian and Mia they broke me out of the bus, and then Mia told us she was pregnant. And I had to stay."

I was about to answer when Mia and Brian walked in talking and laughing. They were yelling at Dom, not a clue I was here.

"Dom, we're getting our garage!"

"I said maybe!"

He smiled at me; he gave me a look saying it was going to be okay.

"Dom?" Mia said as she walked around the corner.

I smiled up at her; she looked just like Dom did when she saw me. Brian rounded the corner and stopped. Dom was the first to answer,

"It's true. She's alive."

Mia ran over and hugged me. Dom stood up and handed the boy over to Brian. He said something about a fever and he gave him medicine. He nodded thanks, and went and sat across the room in a chair. I smiled as Mia fussed over me, she hugged me again.

"Mia, I'm okay."

"I've had to deal with all these boys by myself for three years. Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't know where to go."

"Back to me, you always had a home."

"Mia, I couldn't. The cops were looking for me, after I was dealing with Fenix. I was on the radar."

"A phone call would have worked."

"Mia, I didn't know I was supposed to be dead."

She gave me a confused look.

"Dom told me."

"I was there, I saw your car Let. It was a ball of fire. No trace of you."

"After Fenix shot the gas tank, I was thrown from the car. I just ran until I couldn't go any further. I thought you would come find me. But when no one came, I figured you were better off. I wondered around trying to find any sign of you. But by the time I got back to the house. Everyone was gone. Then I saw the news about you guys stealing the money."

"So you're here for the money?" Brian asked in the corner.

Mia and Dom glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat.

"It was just a question."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Let is not that person Brian. She is this family."

I smiled, "No Mia, its okay. It is a suspicious time to come back. I just no way to find you guys and I get it. You've all seemed to move on I just wanted to see you guys. I'll go."

Doms POV

I saw her get up and Mia gave me a look as she walked over to Brian. I got up as she was opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Dom, I know you've moved on."

"Let, come on. I just got you back. I'm not letting go again."

She turned around and smiled. I knew she was thinking of the same memory I was

_The sun was shining the day I got out of Lompoc. Vince was standing by his car waiting for me. I walked up to him, _

_"Don't take my money."_

_I laughed and hugged him. We pulled away and we got in the car. He started telling me about everything that happened over the last two years._

_"The girls?"_

_"They're good man. Letty and Mia have been running the store, Letty is still at the garage. You could tell she was just trying to fill the void so she didn't think of you not being here."_

_"I screwed up. I broke her heart before I left."_

_"You guys have talked that through. Trust me brother, you will be locked in the bedroom for days when we get you home."_

_I laughed as we pulled up and then I saw Mia. I got out of the car and she ran at me. I hugged her and she started crying. _

_"We didn't think you'd be here for another hour."_

_"I needed some speed; we may have not followed the speed limits."_

_She hit me and hugged me again. She whispered in my ear,_

_"She's upstairs. Dinner is at 7."_

_I kissed her check and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I opened the door, the shower was running. I was walking around the room looking at the pictures, and I opened my dresser and my clothes still there neatly folded. I smiled, than the door opened to the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel and carrying her hair brush. She saw me and dropped it. _

_"Dom?"_

_"Hey."_

_She ran and hugged him so tight I fell on the floor. She laughed and so did I. It felt good to laugh. She was trying to get up._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_She shrugged._

_"Let come on, I just got you back. I'm not letting go."_

_With that we laid on the floor for hours. Just holding each other and being there. _

* * *

**Reviews are nice :) **

**Thank you for everyone that did review. It means a lot. **

**Next one soon. Ready to love up soon **


	4. Chapter 4

Lettys POV

It was later that night, they convinced me to stay. Someone walked up behind me. I was thinking it was Dom when I turned around Brian sat behind me. I knew he didn't want me here, and I didn't want him with this family.

"Letty, I'm sorry."

"Brian, let's not do this."

"Just listen okay?"

I nodded.

"When you went undercover we got close. We were friends, and I'm sorry that you got the bad end of the stick in this mess. If you had just called me."

"I was angry Brian. This was not your fault. I know I could have called you and you would have helped. But I put you in enough trouble already."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"I'm sorry about the money comment."

"I don't even know how much you got."

He looked at me and smirk, "eleven million each."

I smiled and pushed him to the sand. "Liar."

He shook his head no and smiled. He got up and ruffled my hair. He was a good guy; maybe I did want him in this family. It was a different family than when I left. But they were happy, and this was my chance to be happy. I knew the fight with Dom was going to be fun. I knew we were going to yell. We both had unresolved feelings. I had to think of happier moments when we were alone and didn't care if we were true to ourselves. Looking out to the beach, I remember the good memories back home at the beach,

_It was our one year before we told everyone that we were officially dating. Dom was leaning against the life guard and I was in-between his legs. We were playing with each other fingers._

_"I want to tell your dad."_

_"You think we're ready."_

_I nodded, "It's been a year and only one big fight."_

_"That was my fault."_

_"You bet your ass it was your fault."_

_"Her lips we're not even close to yours."_

_I rolled my eyes. He had made out with a racer skank, about a month in to our relationship. If you would have called it that, at that point it was just sex. After that event we made it officially exclusive. I stood up and put my hands out, I pulled him up. _

_"I was comfortable."_

_"Let's go for a swim."_

_"We don't have our bath suits."_

_I shrugged and smirked._

_"What are you suggesting Miss Oritiz?"_

_"Follow me and find out."_

_With that I ran to the beach stripping off my clothing, he wasn't far behind me and grabbed me by the hips and ran into the ocean. He lowered me down just enough for me to wrap my legs around his waist and kissed him. _

I smiled at the memory, and pulled my knees to my chin and rested my head there. I heard someone walking up to me. Dom sat beside me.

"Can we get this fight started?"

I laughed the first real laugh in a long time. Somehow Dom just had a way of making things better. I looked at him, wanting to just have his arm around me. I sighed,

"You want to go first?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Why you left me alone in the Dominican would be awesome."

He smiled, "I thought you would be safer. I thought that I was doing it for you."

"You ripped my heart out. Dom when I told you that night, that we would make it work. I meant that."

"God Let. I know you did, but I didn't want to risk you. You have always been worth more than my life to me. I knew the cops would get me one day; I didn't want to risk your life in prison. I knew life in prison, that's not something I wanted for you."

I thought about what he said, and I knew he was true. He was doing it for me. As much as it hurt to wake up with him gone he was trying to just save me.

"I suppose that answer will do." I smiled as he smirked and shook his head.

"Your question."

"You really didn't know you were dead?"

"No. Dom I was so pissed at you. But I know how much it would kill me to think you were dead. I wouldn't do that to you."

He smiled, "Good answer."

"How's Elena?"

That one shocked him. We were ready for the death and leaving questions. He didn't think I knew about his personal life, and why would he think I would? He knew nothing of mine.

"How do you know about her? Spying on me?"

"You're mine Dominic Torreto. Even if we were apart, I needed to know you were okay. Even if I thought you didn't care about me."

"I cared Let. I didn't know you were around for me to look for you. We buried you."

"You could have looked harder."

He turned to face me as I still stared out into the ocean.

"Do you really think I wanted to think you were dead? It killed me to know I would never hear your laugh, look in your eyes tell you I would love you."

"You didn't answer the question."

"So close."

This time I turned my head to look at him.

"Don't spare my feelings."

"She was my girlfriend, however she's not anymore."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Its my turn to ask the question."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay go."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend when you were out there?"

"Boyfriend no, sex buddies? A few."

He looked away from me, hurt in his eyes. I really didn't want to tell the truth but if we had a chance we had to be honest.

"Dom, look. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you. But we have to be honest."

"Truth, every time we got close to having sex. I saw you, and I stopped. It didn't feel right."

"Dominic Torreto, no sex for three years?"

"Well I didn't say I haven't pleased myself thinking of you."

"There's the boy I know. And … love."

"Don't be afraid Let, it's just me."

"How can I not be afraid to be with you Dom. You haven't even hugged me. I've been dead for three years."

"If you wanted a hug you could have just hugged me. You know I like a women who takes charge."

With that, I basically tackled him to the ground. He grunted and I started crying. I was just letting it out for the past three years. His hand went to the back of my head and rubbed my back.

"Dom, two more questions" I whispered into his neck.

"Okay, shoot."

"One, where do we sleep? Two, do you love me still?"

He laughed thinking of when I found him years ago. He started whispering in my hair,

"You are sleeping in my room. You are not leaving my sight for at least 2 more days. And as for love, there is no still Let. I never stopped."

I smiled into his neck.

"One more."

"Woman you are getting needy."

"I really need this one."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can you kiss me now?"

"That I can do."

With that he took my lips onto his. We moaned at the contact, this felt so right. This is what I missing for the last three years. The feeling in my stomach that we like I was riding a roller coaster. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I pulled away and put my hands on his chest.

"Who's being needy now?"

He laughed and kissed me again. We had to work on, but for now this was perfect.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make something I was proud of. **

**Reviews are awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be the last one of this story. I'm changing Tyler's age to one and a half.**

**I've been thinking of doing a story about when Dom and Letty get together before Ready to Love. Let me know what you think. **

**I love reviews. **

* * *

Letty's POV

We made out for a while. I knew he was holding back and I don't blame him. We've been apart for three years and he thought I was dead. We were standing ankle deep in the ocean holding hands when I heard little feet running up to us.

Dom turned around and caught the boy I still didn't know the name of.

"Hey buddy. Feeling better?"

He nodded. He wasn't very talkative. He looked at me and pointed.

"Hey little guy."

"Tyler, this is Letty. Letty this is Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

Dom was smiling at him like a proud father.

"Just so you know Let, me and Tyler are a package deal."

I smiled, "I'm okay with that."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. Tyler giggling between us. Dom dipped his feet in the ocean, and threw him up in the air and caught him.

"Dominic Torreto! Be careful with him!"

Mia was walking down the beach, with Brian watching from the porch. She had a towel in her hand.

"Mia you need to relax, he's not going to break."

"Dom, you never win this fight."

"Fine, then take your child back. No calling uncle Dom tonight."

Tyler went into Mia's chest and hugged her neck.

"You are such a little –"

"Little ears" Dom said, as he pointed to Tyler.

"Brat, you are such a brat."

I smiled looking at them. I didn't think I missed the little fights they had. But I did. I knew I was where I belong. Dom wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and kissed my head.

Mia and Tyler walked up to the house where Brian met them. They were a cute little happy family, and I was happy I had a family now. Or did I? Do I belong here now? After so many years, Dom did move on with a girlfriend. Even without sex for him to call her his girlfriend there had to be feelings. He took my hand and led me in to his apartment. I went to look at all the pictures, pictures of him and Tyler, Mia and Brian's wedding, Mia and him, Mr. T and my mom, a picture of the whole family, and the last one sitting in the middle, the picture we took on the beach one day.

_We had just told everyone about us, I think on some level everyone knew. Mia had decided to take us to the beach for a party. Ever since we told everyone, Dom and I haven't been afraid to hug or hold hands. We walked down the stairs. I was wearing a black bikini and Mia had a bright pink on one. We both had short jean shorts on and oversized V-neck t-shirts. _

_Dom was outside with Vince talking to some of the guys from school. It was an end of the summer party type deal I guess. I walked up behind Dom and hugged him and listened to the conversation. Something about races, but by the look on their faces it was more of illegal racing than the legal kind. _

_Mia shouted, "Guys come on we got to go."_

_"Okay, we're coming." We all said. _

_We got in our cars and we drove off. I was driving with Dom and Mia with Vince, Jesse and Leon._

_"What was all that talk about?"_

_"About the races?"_

_I nodded._

_"Hector is starting a racing club."_

_"A club? We're not in school. And you never did clubs."_

_"Truth?"_

_"Dom."_

_"Okay, its street racing. Two grand for a quarter of a mile. Four people race. You make six grand in less than a minute."_

_"Cool, I want to come."_

_"No."_

_"Dom."_

_"No, Let. It's dangerous. I don't want you there incase its unsafe."_

_"Then I don't want you there."_

_"Let."_

_"We're a team. So we're either doing it together or I'm telling your dad."_

_We got to the beach and got out. He took my hand._

_"You're going to tattle on me?"_

_"If you don't take me with you."_

_"Fine, but you stay with me. At least until we know the scene."_

_"Fine."_

_We laid down on the towels facing each other and we kept talking. _

_"Ride or die."_

_"I'd rather not die."_

_He laughed and kissed me with his hands on my cheeks. Mia snapped a picture of us. As we pulled back we smiled and she announced, _

_"This one is a keeper."_

I felt Dom's hands around my waist, as I was staring at the picture. I leaned back into him, feeling safe.

"You remember that day?"

He nodded, "It was a good day."

"It was. I convinced you to let me go to the races."

"Worst decision."

I turned around and raised my eyebrow,

"Everyone was staring at you like you were a piece of meat up for purchase."

"I haven't been "up for sale" since we got together."

"Good answer."

"If you don't want me here, I can go."

"You are not going anywhere. You belong here, no matter what."

I laughed and hugged him. I know we had a lot of things to work on. But right now. I didn't care; we landed on the bed both falling asleep for the first time in three years.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

I was looking in the mirror, wearing something I never thought I would. A perfectly white wedding dress. Mia was walking around me fixing my hair and train.

"Mia stop it."

"I can't, Letty today is your day."

"I know."

It's been years since we found each other. We had worked on everything. Somehow our relationship had gotten better. We haven't been a part since I laid eyes on him again.

"I can't believe you are going to be my sister for real."

"We've always been family."

Thirty minutes later I was walking down the aisle. Tyler was standing beside Dom and Brian as best man. Mia standing waiting for me to stand in front of her. I heard the music and kept walking. When we got to the vows my stomach turned. This was it, this was my future. Dom was first,

"Letty, when we first met when we were 6 I thought you were a brat. I thought you were just being nosey when you asked me about cars. I figured you should just go play dolls with Mia. But then you punched me, I knew you were not going to leave me to play with dolls."

He laughed as he squeezed my hands, I smiled and he kept going.

"It wasn't until you were 16 and you got boobs."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"That I really started seeing you as more than my best friend and more as someone I was attracted too. I've always loved you but then it was a different love. The first time we kissed, I knew it was different. You were it. And when I thought I lost you, I could barely stand it. We've been through it all, and I know we can make it through anything. I love you"

I smiled and he wiped my eyes. Then I started,

"Dom, I don't even know where to start. We were best friends, enemies, lovers, best friends and lovers again. When we were fighting it was the worst feeling. You have always been my best friend, someone I could tell anyone too and you would never judge me. You were there for me when my dad went off the deep end. You have always protected me, against my wishes. But I admit to you now I always liked it. It was a turn on."

This time I squeezed his hands and winked.

"I loved you since the day you treated me like the guys instead of a girly girl that couldn't do anything. You've always believed in me. You've always been there, and we can make it through anything that comes our way. I love you."

The priest then stated, "Dominic Torreto, do you take Leticia Ortiz as your wife?"

"I do"

"Leticia Ortiz, do you take Dominic Torreto as your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now kiss your bride."

With that Dom grabbed me and kissed me leaning us backwards. He pulled back just a little before we walked down the aisle and said,

"Ride or die."

"Ride or die."

* * *

**The end :) **

**Hope you all like it. **

**Reviews are nice.**

**Ready to Love is up next. **

**May start a new story, should I?**


End file.
